Yusuke has a Twin Sister!
by Amatoya
Summary: Yusuke's sister comes back from her foreign exchange school in America. But there is something that he doesn't know about her. Chapter 3 is finally up!(I will only add chapters if I get reviews. Well about three should be enough for me. ;P)
1. When the Hell did You Die!

Toya: Hello everybody and welcome. This is something that I just started and I hope you enjoy it. One day I was wondering what would happen if Yusuke had a sister what would happen. Then I thought about a twin sister, and it ended up into this story. Well I hope you enjoy! -

Yusuke Has a Twin Sister?!

Chapter 1

When the Hell Did You Die?!

One day Yusuke came home to his mother actually sober and happy. When he walked in he noticed she was talking to a girl his age. She has chin length straight black hair with auburn highlights. She has brown eyes exactly like Yusuke's and is the same height also. When she sees Yusuke she walks over to him. "Well hello little brother. Well a couple seconds younger than me."

Yusuke apparently annoyed answer back. "I thought this foreign exchange thing would last longer than that, Toya. And why didn't you just stay over there?"

"Well it was supposed to last longer but I graduated. College also. Then I came back and guess who I found. Your principal. He told me you weren't doing too well at school so I decided to go to your school with you and be your own personal tutor. Won't this be fun? Just like the old days back in elementary when we use to beat up anyone who got in our way. Those were the days weren't they?"

"Yeah whatever. So how was America? I've heard a lot about it."

"Oh it was great! Though getting all of the English was sort of hard. But they have all these cool bands an' things. Nothing much is too great but still it was cool."

Yusuke and Toya, his twin sister, spent the rest of the night just talking. Toya was about the only person he could tell about what is happening and then not get mad and yell at him. Instead she just listened and was able to see things from his point of view and then tell him what the other person was probably thinking. Even though every once in a while they got into fights, they could understand each other.

The next morning they dragged themselves out of bed and got ready to go to school. When they got there, Toya got to meet Keiko. But after she talked to Keiko, she saw Botan and went to go talk to her alone. After that she went to the principal's office to get a copy of Yusuke's schedule and also a copy of his grades.

"So your first class is History... which you hardly ever attend." After noticing this, she gives Yusuke a really cold look.

"What? I like to sleep in the morning."

"And that is the attitude that will get you into summer school, bro. Don't you care about your future?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because I am not going to take care of you forever. I guess I will have to force you to get better grades and study and get up in the morning." Yusuke tried to say something, but Toya interrupted him. "No, buts Yusuke! Now it's time we get you to your first class and don't even try to sneak away." Toya literally had to drag Yusuke to his class. When they finally got there, unlucky for Toya, Kuwabara saw her.

"Well hello, I am Kuwabara. And what might your name be?"

"Oh so your the one my little brother beats into the ground."

"What?! Who the hell is your brother?!"

"Oh so, he didn't tell you. Yusuke why didn't you ever tell him?" Yusuke just pretends not to hear. "Oh well. I guess I can't tell him to do everything. Anyway, I am Yusuke's older twin sister, Toya. So how long have you known each other?"

"Well for a long time." Then Kuwabara started laughing. "Yusuke has a older sister! Hahahaha!"

Yusuke was starting to get really annoyed, but instead of Yusuke punching him, Toya did. "What's so funny?! So what he has an older sister? From what I've heard so do you! So I would shut my big mouth if I were you." Kuwabara was in complete shock that any girl would be able to hit him to the ground. Well, except for Keiko. After this, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. Toya sat beside Yusuke to help him take notes. Of course, she also made him take all of them word for word. The same thing happened through the rest of the day.

When the bell rang for the time to go home, Yusuke was relieved to hear Toya say he could go and take a break. After that, her cell phone rang. "Hello this is Toya speaking. Who is this? Oh, hi what do you need me to do now? All right, I'll be there in a minute Koenma. Bye."

Hearing this Yusuke was yelling at her in a shocked way. "How the hell do you know Koenma?!"

"How do you know him?"

"I asked you first."

"Fine I guess I can't keep it a secret forever. When I was little I was a miscarriage but I wasn't supposed to be so they let me come back as long as I agreed to be a spirit detective. Of course, I didn't start until I became seven. Now it is your turn to tell how you know him."

"Okay. I got ran over by a car trying to save a kid. But they didn't think that I would do that. Then I got to become a spirit detective." Botan then appeared right out of midair in her grim reaper form.

"Toya come on, you have to come get this. Oh Yusuke, um you didn't hear that."

Yusuke looked at Botan annoyed. "You mean you knew all the time and you didn't tell me!"

"Of course not. It is supposed to be kept a secret. But she is a much higher level detective than you are. But since you now know you might as well come and help her."

Toya then butted in. "Do you know how to fly yet Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked at her confused. "NO! Can you?!"

"Yeah. It isn't that hard you know. Well if you have enough spirit energy. Oh well, I guess we get to just walk." Yusuke was about to punch her right then but she had already started walking away so he missed. For a while they walked in silence, but after about ten minutes Yusuke ended up having to ask questions.

"Toya I know we are going to go somewhere to beat up some demons and all but there are some things I don't know. So what about you just answer these questions. Who? What? When? Where?"

"Fine I'll tell you. The who and what is a dragon demon that has taken the shape of a human named Diron. The when and where is as soon as we get to the other side of town. Which means we get to take the subway. Yusuke, this is going to be great being able to fight with you anytime we go on missions."

When they got to the subway Toya jumped over the bar and so did he. The train was about to leave so they ran even faster so that they wouldn't miss it. When they had gotten on the train it was quite empty so they found their way to a secluded spot so Toya could tell him more about Diron.

"Yusuke, this won't be as easy as you think it is. I will let you go first and if you start having trouble I am going to cut in even if you don't want me to. If you get in my way I'm sorry if you end up going to spirit world in a match box."

Yusuke looked at her strangely but he was at least smart enough to take her seriously. They sat in complete silence until they got there. Yusuke was a little bit nervous but when he looked over at his sister she didn't seem to show any sign of being hesitant. When they got there Toya headed towards an abandoned factory. Right when they got in there they both could feel a strong power on high above them. There was nothing else in there except for Toya, Yusuke, and Diron. All of this seemed to easy to Yusuke, but for some reason he felt like his feet had turned to stone. He didn't want to climb the stairs.

Toya turned towards him with a smirk. "Are you ready?"

Toya: Ooh how scary! I hope you guys like it so far. What will happen to Yusuke and me? Come back to the next chapter and find out! -


	2. How Can There Be So Much Power?

Toya: Welcome back sorry for the wait. Now you get to find out what happens to them. Read and enjoy. ^-^ _________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
How Can There be So Much Power?  
  
Toya still looked at Yusuke to see if he really wanted to fight. Yusuke looked back at her with fear in his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Toya. What about you go first so I can see you fight."  
Toya could tell he really didn't want to fight. "Okay, I won't make you. If you don't want to go then you don't have to. I will fight him on my own so don't try to get in my way." Toya headed towards the stairs with the smirk still on her face. When they got to the top they saw a guy with blonde spiked hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall but not too tall and muscular but slender.  
Toya got really serious. Yusuke remembered that she always got serious whenever she fought. She looked him right in the eyes and they stood there for a while in a stare down. Then Toya started talking in her serious yet calm voice. "Are we going to fight or just stare at each other, Diron? You can start whenever your ready." Yusuke could now start to feel her energy. It was like she had been masking it before but he could tell she was ready to fight.  
Diron looked at her then glanced at Yusuke and began to laugh. "Oh so the most feared spirit detective needs back up?" Yusuke thought he was talking to him at first but he noticed he said it directly towards Toya.  
She started laughing herself, but it wasn't the kind of laugh like when you here a funny joke it was serious also. "No, he is just here to learn. He is my protégé. You don't have to worry about him. Can we fight now or are you going to try and run away?"  
Diron was apparently annoyed because he started to tense up. Then charged at her. When he went to go punch her in the face she seemed to disappear and appear behind him then she kicked him in the side and he was sent flying into the wall. Toya stared at the hole in the wall. "Yusuke, remember what I told you to do when he transformed?"  
"Yeah, you said run as I can towards the forest."  
"Well you might want to start running. Don't waste time by running down the stairs. I suggest you jump out the window."  
"Are you crazy?! It's like fifteen stories!"  
"Use your shotgun to keep you from going splat."  
"There is no way I am jumping out." Toya started running towards Yusuke who was standing in front of the window. She pushes him out and he starts cussing while he's falling.  
When they get to about the fifth story Toya yells, "You can either do your spirit gun or become a pancake. Which do you choose?" Yusuke uses his spirit gun to keep him from dying. Toya hovered above the ground and then landed. They both started running as fast as they could towards the forest. When they get near the middle of the forest they hear a loud roar and then they saw a huge black dragon with red glowing eyes.  
"Yusuke, do not try to help me. If you do you will die in a matter of seconds. At least I can get him to play dead." Toya smirked.  
"You! You need to learn some manners!" Diron yelled in rage.  
"And you need to learn how to brush your teeth." Toya yelled back. Diron exploded in rage. Toya ran under his legs that were lifting his stomach at least twenty feet in the air. She then runs up his tail to his head and does her special. "Dark Heart Lightning!" A black lightning bolt comes down from the sky and strikes Diron right in the head. He falls on his face and sToya jumps off his head and gets out her cell phone. "Hello, Koenma. Better get a clean up crew over here in like five minutes or his head will explode. Yeah I know. And besides he is definitely dead."  
Yusuke looks at Toya in absolute shock. How could she be that strong? He wondered. Toya turned around towards Yusuke looking a little confused. "Uhm, how do we get out of this forest?"  
Yusuke looks back at her with the same look. "You mean you don't know your way out?!"  
"I thought you would remember." Toya scratches her head in embarrassment. For the next couple of hours the only thing that Toya and Yusuke did was try to find their way out of theforest when suddenly Yusuke remembered something.  
"Uh, Toya, Don't you know how to fly? You could just fly us home."  
"Do you mean like carry you there? I'm not carrying you!'  
"Why not?"  
"Because I refuse to."  
"Come on be a nice older sister."  
"I hate it when you do that. You know that right?" Yusuke gives her his 'yes' look and she decides to carry him home by holding on to his arm and flying. When they finally got home after dark Toya said, "There are you happy you little pest?"  
"Of course I am. I got what I wanted." Yusuke said in a proud manner. They both headed inside where, unlucky for Yusuke, Keiko was waiting. Toya knew from what Yusuke had told her about him the noght before that she could get quite violent.  
"Yusuke where have you been?!" Keiko asked very annoyed.  
"I was out with my sister. You know, like a bonding experience." Just then Botan showed up.  
"Hey Yusuke did you guys get Diron?" Botan asked right away.  
Yusuke got a really dirty look from Keiko just then. If looks could kill Yusuke would have died instantly. "You were after demons again and you didn't tell me?!"  
"Don't worry Toya did all of it. I didn't have to use any of my energy." Yusuke said this calmly.  
"You wouldn't have even lived through the experience Yusuke. Compared to your sister you're a smallfry." Botan quickly informed him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke spat at her.  
"It's very simple Yusuke. There are levels of detectives. Each of them are numbered. You are at about level ten and I am at about level fifty." Toya also informed him.  
"Are you trying to get me mad or something? Cause if you are it's working." Yusuke shot her a dirty look.  
"No I'm not. But apperently you haven't heard about the levels." She paused for a moment to yawn. "But right now I'm going to go to bed so you can ask me any questions then, alright?" She headed down the hall and to her room.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Toya: Hahaha! Yusuke has been beaten by a girl! So what do you all think so far? When will she meet Hiei and Kurama? Please R&R. ^-^ 


	3. Maybe Not

Toya: Welcome back everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update... Just so you all know, in this chapter there will probably be a lot of Japanese phrases in it... Here is your reference guide.  
  
Baka- idiot Paka- stupid Anata ha baka otoko(or onna) no hito.- You are a stupid man(or woman) person.  
  
Oh and maybe a little tagalong(one of many Filipino languages) too.  
  
Baboy- pig Pussa- cat Katim- kitten Baka- cow Asso- dog  
  
Okay and that is the end of your language lesson! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Maybe Not...  
  
One week later Yusuke and Toya are sitting around the house. They have absolutely nothing to do and Toya is really scary when she's bored. Mostly because she starts singing random songs. "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream.." Toya started.  
"Please don't sing that song again!" Yusuke screamed that was about the third time she had sung that. But she had also sang Mary had a little lamb five times, the lamb chop song ten times, and the Barney song, eleven times. So basically that was better than anything else she had sung.  
"Fine then." Toya said then she got an evil look on her face. "Fila, Fila, Fila tu bote suavemente abajo el corriente..." Toya started again. (a/n: That was row, row, row your boat in Spanish.)  
"Will you stop singing!" Yusuke yelled.  
"At least I can sing." She replied back. "Hey don't you have partners that you go on missions with?" Toya said. Yusuke knew exactly what she meant. That meant that either he let her meet them or she'll go find them herself.  
"Fine." He said. "I'll let you meet them." Toya just smiled as she ran out of the door happy that she could get out and do something. Yusuke walked behind her but when he got out there he finally realized... he didn't know where they'd be. Well Kuwabara would probably be in his back yard attacking that dummy that was dressed up like him. But she had already met him. Probably not a good idea to let her see him again. Kurama would probably be at his house with his mom. And Hiei, well Kurama would probably know.  
He started heading towards Kurama's house it took only ten minutes and Toya kept her eyes open it seemed like she was looking for someone or something. The closer they got to Kurama's house the more she looked around. Finally they were there and Toya was still looking around when Yusuke tang the doorbell.  
"Hello." Kurama's mom said as she answered the door. "What do you need?"  
"Is Suichi home?" Yusuke asked. "I was hoping he could meet my sister she just came into town." He said this pointing to Toya behind him. She was looking anywhere and everywhere she could see.  
"A week ago." Toya added in. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Toya said as she stretched out her hand. Kurama's mom returned the favor and they shook hands.  
"I'll go get Suichi. I'll give you guys some money and you can go get some pizza or something." His mom was really nice and caring. 'It would be cool to have a mom like that.' Yusuke thought.  
"Thank you." Yusuke said. He was trying really hard to be polite. In a couple of minutes Kurama stepped out and his mom handed him some money.  
"Thank you mother." Kurama said as they started walking down the street. After they got about five blocks down Kurama spit out, "Why are you cheating on Keiko?" After that Toya started laughing her ass off.  
"You think me and Yusuke are going out?!" She said still laughing. "He's my twin brother!" She continued to laugh. Yusuke on the other hand had total face of horror.  
"You are?" Kurama asked. "Sorry it's just you two look nothing alike."  
"Thank you." Yusuke and Toya said together.  
Toya looked at him. "Why did you want to know?  
"Oh no reason." He looked at the ground and started blushing. Then Yusuke barged in. "Hey do you know where Hiei would be? I told Toya that I'd let her meet you guys."  
"Yeah just follow me." Kurama said as he started walking. Toya kept staring at him. It was like she was trying to look through him. And then as they seemed to get closer she'd look from Kurama then would start to look around then she'd look back at Kurama and so on. They then reached the same building that Yusuke had fought Hiei in for the first time.  
"He stays here?" Toya said. "How could someone live here?" The only thing she was staring at was rust- lots and lots of rust.  
"You'd have to get to know him to understand that." Yusuke said. They walked up to the building and through the door. The first thing that they saw was a sword flying straight towards Toya's head. She ducked just in time and she was on full alert. She was prepared to use her sprit gun at any second. "Hey Hiei! It's alright she's my sis!" Yusuke yelled into the mass void.  
Hiei walked out of one of the shadows from Toya's left. "That wasn't exactly the type of greeting I'm used to." Toya said. "Usually someone says 'Hi nice to meet you.' But no! You had to throw a sword at me."  
"Um... what about we just go get some pizza." Yusuke said before Hiei could say anything.  
  
Toya ate her pizza in total quiet. Apparently she was trying to calm herself. But Hiei just doesn't know when not to piss someone off. "Why do you keep staring at the two of us?" Hiei said as he started on his third piece of pizza.  
"Because you're a demon." She started. Then she turned to Yusuke. "Why didn't you tell me that your partners were demons? Then again why didn't Koenma or Botan tell me?" Then she turned to Kurama. "And you. You're one of those demons that are reborn in a human body. Being a spirit detective of my level and skill you get to be able to sense things like this!" She yelled the last part. Maybe she was a little too stressed.  
"Do you wanna start something?" Hiei said through gritted teeth. The only thing Yusuke could think was 'He just doesn't know when to quit.'  
"You, you baboy! I swear your gonna make me snap and just so you know I am a higher level detective than Yusuke!"  
"Oh really."  
"You paka baka! You just want me to beat the crap out of you!"  
"Do you want an early death?!" Hiei asked.  
Toya stared him dead in the eye. "Putang ina mo!" She yelled. (a/n: I'm not going to tell you what it means but I'll let you know that it is Tagalong.)  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Hiei yelled back.  
Toya took a deep breath to calm herself. She stood up and calmly said, "Anata ha baka otoko no hito." Then she walked out the door. The sun was starting to set and she decided that she wasn't going to get mad. But she headed towards the woods. She used to go there all the time when she was younger. Especially to the river.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hiei, why'd you have to go and do that?" Yusuke asked. "She isn't a nice person when she's pissed. And I'm the one who has to live with her!"  
"She wouldn't stop starting at us. What would you have done?" Hiei said in a monotone.  
"NOT THAT!!!" Yusuke yelled. "Why couldn't you have just stayed quiet instead of getting her mad?!"  
"If no one else is going to go look for her I will." Kurama said leaving Yusuke and Hiei speechless. He walked out and used his keen senses to try to search for her. He could sense that she was in the woods. Toya: What was that all about? Oh well you'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Toya: Welcome back yet again! Everybody cheer! This chapter is the same thing twice in two different points of view. I think first person point of view is a good way to write romance. Okay I'll let you read the story now!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Love  
  
(a/n: This part is from Toya's point of view so basically what I write are her thoughts.)  
I sat near the river. Only a couple of yards away was a cliff. I walked over and sat on the edge of it and watched the sun set. It was like watching a portrait of reds, oranges, and a little purple. It was beautiful. I had probably been there for about twenty minutes now just watching it. It was so quiet and peaceful. When I heard footsteps I turned to see Kurama. He looked like he had been searching for me for a while. But why did he look for me? "Why are you here?" I didn't care at the moment if I was rude.  
He sat down right next to me. Seeming to not notice what I had said. He didn't say anything as he seemed to absorb the scenery in. Then he turned to me and I looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes. They showed compassion in them. It seemed like time had stopped while I was looking into them. They seemed to be able to just suck me in and wrap me in their warmth. I wanted to stay like that. Finally he broke the silence. "I wanted to make sure you were all right." Okay I've heard of love at first sight but this is getting ridiculous.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said turning my gaze back towards the sky. It was starting to add more purple into the mixture of color. It wasn't long before he reached his hand over to my chin and had made it so my face was about an inch away from his. His eyes yet again penetrated into mine. Yet again I was sucked into its warmth.  
"Do you know how exquisite you look?" He ran the side of his hand along my cheek. The way he stroked my cheek made me feel that nothing could go wrong ever again. "Your skin is so smooth, and your features are extraordinary." He started running his hand along the side of my neck. Chills were sent down my spine. He was so caring and nice. "But you destroy your features with that harsh look on your face all the time." He looked me in the eye again. His eyes were compassionate. Damn. He's so hot.  
"Well I have a stressful job. What do you expect?" I smiled. I was so happy. He went to say something but I put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk." My finger was replaced by my lips. He didn't try to pull away but he kissed me back.  
When we pulled away from each other my eyes want wide and I gasped for breath. Damn. He's a good kisser. Wait a second. Did I just kiss him? Am I falling in love? I've never fallen in love.  
A couple of seconds later he spoke up. "Toya," He paused and I smiled at him again. "Would you go out with me?" I was glad and thrilled all at the same time. "Yes" I said quickly, and stood up and grabbed his hand. We started walking off and a noticed after a little while that he was slowing down. Then he stopped altogether. I turned to look at him, he was looking at the ground. But why? I finally spoke up. "Kurama why did you stop?" My voice was a little shaky. I was a little afraid of what he might say. He looked up and his eyes showed hesitation in them. "I want to know something." He said. "I have been sensing something ever since I have met your brother and I was wondering," He paused. "Do you guys have demon blood flowing through your veins?" Was that all? Goddamn he sure did scare the crap out of me. I looked down. I knew what the answer was. It was yes. But Yusuke didn't know. I didn't want him to know. But I couldn't lie to Kurama. "Yeah we do." I said quietly still looking at the ground. I looked up. "But please don't tell Yusuke. He doesn't know yet and if he did find out..." I waited a little before I said the last part. "There's no telling what he'll do. He could go crazy with power. He's that kind of person who is used to being better than everyone. He might even turn." **************************************************************** (a/n: Okay this is the same thing only it is from Kurama's point of view, Now it's Kurama's thoughts instead of Toya's) I had been searching for her for about twenty minutes now. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful color. Finally I sensed her. She was about ten feet away... to my... left. I ran in that direction and I came to a clearing there was a river that was about five feet away from a cliff. Toya was sitting on the edge of the cliff. She had heard my footsteps and turned around. She gave me a quick sarcastic grin and then looked back at the sky. The way she looked in the light was amazing. Her black hair seemed a dark red. She then said still turned around, "What are you doing here?" She spoke it very rudely. Did I care right now? No. I wanted to let her now that someone cared her for. And I could tell that she was still pissed, I walked over slowly and sat down right beside her. I stared at the sky trying to think of what I wanted to tell her. I thought for a while. Finally I had decided. I turned to her and looked her in the eyes. She seemed to be astonished by my eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were all right." I said it with a lot of concern. She seemed to be shocked that I could fall in love with her so fast. She turned away from me and stared back into the sky. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stared at her. Her skin seemed so smooth. I wanted to touch it. I reached my hand out and grabbed her chin. I then turned her head and our faces were about an inch apart. She stared back into my eyes and I noticed that her eyes were such a dark brown that it looked like she only had one huge pupil. "Do you know how exquisite you look?" I said stroking the side of her cheek. Her skin was so smooth in was like I was rubbing my hand across silk. "And your features are extraordinary." I ran my hand along her neck. Yet again I was surprised by the feathery texture to her skin. I wanted everything to stay this way. Being with her was amazing. "But you destroy your features with that harsh look on your face all the time." I looked her in the eye again and I could see that she was starting to feel better. I was happy that she was happy. "Well I have a stressful job. What do you expect?" She smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. I went to go say something but she stopped me by putting a finger on my lips. "Don't talk." She said. She then replaced her finger with her own lips. My eyes went wide at first but I didn't pull back. But I kissed her back. She was an awesome kisser. We finally pulled away. She gasped for breath as her eyes went wide. Apparently she liked it too. I was sort of shocked that she kissed me on her own. I opened my mouth again to ask her what I had tried before. "Toya," I said and she looked at me. She smiled again. "Will you go out with me?" She seemed delighted that I had asked her. She quickly said, "Yes." I was so happy. Our kiss ended and she stood up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to my feet and we walked towards the only source of light that was the city. I started thinking about what I had sensed since I had met her brother. I started to slowly get behind her and finally I stopped. I looked at the ground. She turned around seemed scared as she said shakily, "Kurama why did you stop?" I looked up at her and said, "I want to know something." I said. "I have been sensing something ever since I have met your brother and I was wondering," I paused. "Do you guys have demon blood flowing through your veins?" She seemed to be relieved. She looked at the ground seeming to hesitate about her answer. "Yeah we do." She said quietly still looking at the ground. She looked up. "But please don't tell Yusuke. He doesn't know yet and if he did find out..." She waited a while until she finally said. "There's no telling what he'll do. He could go crazy with power. He's that kind of person who is used to being better than everyone. They both jumed at the sound of an explosion in the city. They turned and ran as fast as they could and when they got there an army of demons was attacking the city. Where was the rest of the gang? Toya: What an exciting little chapter! But now we have to worry about the hoard of demons that are attacking the city! Come back for the next chapter! 


	4. Love

Toya: Welcome back yet again! Everybody cheer! This chapter is the same thing twice in two different points of view. I think first person point of view is a good way to write romance. Okay I'll let you read the story now!

Chapter 4 

Love

(a/n: This part is from Toya's point of view so basically what I write are her thoughts.)

I sat near the river. Only a couple of yards away was a cliff. I walked over and sat on the edge of it and watched the sun set. It was like watching a portrait of reds, oranges, and a little purple. It was beautiful. I had probably been there for about twenty minutes now just watching it. It was so quiet and peaceful. When I heard footsteps I turned to see Kurama. He looked like he had been searching for me for a while. But why did he look for me? "Why are you here?" I didn't care at the moment if I was rude.

He sat down right next to me. Seeming to not notice what I had said. He didn't say anything as he seemed to absorb the scenery in. Then he turned to me and I looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes. They showed compassion in them. It seemed like time had stopped while I was looking into them. They seemed to be able to just suck me in and wrap me in their warmth. I wanted to stay like that. Finally he broke the silence. "I wanted to make sure you were all right." Okay I've heard of love at first sight but this is getting ridiculous.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said turning my gaze back towards the sky. It was starting to add more purple into the mixture of color. It wasn't long before he reached his hand over to my chin and had made it so my face was about an inch away from his. His eyes yet again penetrated into mine. Yet again I was sucked into its warmth.

"Do you know how exquisite you look?" He ran the side of his hand along my cheek. The way he stroked my cheek made me feel that nothing could go wrong ever again.

"Your skin is so smooth, and your features are extraordinary." He started running his hand along the side of my neck. Chills were sent down my spine. He was so caring and nice.

"But you destroy your features with that harsh look on your face all the time." He looked me in the eye again. His eyes were compassionate. Damn. He's so hot.

"Well I have a stressful job. What do you expect?" I smiled. I was so happy. He went to say something but I put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk." My finger was replaced by my lips. He didn't try to pull away but he kissed me back.

When we pulled away from each other my eyes want wide and I gasped for breath. Damn. He's a good kisser. Wait a second. Did I just kiss him? Am I falling in love? I've never fallen in love.

A couple of seconds later he spoke up. "Toya," He paused and I smiled at him again. "Would you go out with me?" I was glad and thrilled all at the same time.

"Yes" I said quickly, and stood up and grabbed his hand. We started walking off and a noticed after a little while that he was slowing down. Then he stopped altogether. I turned to look at him, he was looking at the ground. But why? I finally spoke up. "Kurama why did you stop?" My voice was a little shaky. I was a little afraid of what he might say.

He looked up and his eyes showed hesitation in them. "I want to know something." He said. "I have been sensing something ever since I have met your brother and I was wondering," He paused. "Do you guys have demon blood flowing through your veins?" Was that all? Goddamn he sure did scare the crap out of me.

I looked down. I knew what the answer was. It was yes. But Yusuke didn't know. I didn't want him to know. But I couldn't lie to Kurama. "Yeah we do." I said quietly still looking at the ground. I looked up. "But please don't tell Yusuke. He doesn't know yet and if he did find out..." I waited a little before I said the last part. "There's no telling what he'll do. He could go crazy with power. He's that kind of person who is used to being better than everyone. He might even turn."

(a/n: Okay this is the same thing only it is from Kurama's point of view, Now it's Kurama's thoughts instead of Toya's)

I had been searching for her for about twenty minutes now. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful color. Finally I sensed her. She was about ten feet away... to my... left. I ran in that direction and I came to a clearing there was a river that was about five feet away from a cliff. Toya was sitting on the edge of the cliff. She had heard my footsteps and turned around. She gave me a quick sarcastic grin and then looked back at the sky. The way she looked in the light was amazing. Her black hair seemed a dark red

She then said still turned around, "What are you doing here?" She spoke it very rudely. Did I care right now? No. I wanted to let her now that someone cared her for. And I could tell that she was still pissed,

I walked over slowly and sat down right beside her. I stared at the sky trying to think of what I wanted to tell her. I thought for a while. Finally I had decided. I turned to her and looked her in the eyes. She seemed to be astonished by my eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were all right." I said it with a lot of concern. She seemed to be shocked that I could fall in love with her so fast.

She turned away from me and stared back into the sky. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stared at her. Her skin seemed so smooth. I wanted to touch it. I reached my hand out and grabbed her chin. I then turned her head and our faces were about an inch apart. She stared back into my eyes and I noticed that her eyes were such a dark brown that it looked like she only had one huge pupil.

"Do you know how exquisite you look?" I said stroking the side of her cheek. Her skin was so smooth it was like I was rubbing my hand across silk.

"And your features are extraordinary." I ran my hand along her neck. Yet again I was surprised by the feathery texture to her skin. I wanted everything to stay this way. Being with her was amazing.

"But you destroy your features with that harsh look on your face all the time." I looked her in the eye again and I could see that she was starting to feel better. I was happy that she was happy.

"Well I have a stressful job. What do you expect?" She smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. I went to go say something but she stopped me by putting a finger on my lips. "Don't talk." She said. She then replaced her finger with her own lips. My eyes went wide at first but I didn't pull back. But I kissed her back. She was an awesome kisser. We finally pulled away. She gasped for breath as her eyes went wide. Apparently she liked it too. I was sort of shocked that she kissed me on her own.

I opened my mouth again to ask her what I had tried before. "Toya," I said and she looked at me. She smiled again. "Will you go out with me?"

She seemed delighted that I had asked her. She quickly said, "Yes." And we kissed again. Our kiss ended and she stood up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to my feet and we walked towards the only source of light that was the city. I started thinking about what I had sensed since I had met her brother. I started to slowly get behind her and finally I stopped. I looked at the ground. She turned around seemed scared as she said shakily, "Kurama why did you stop?"

I looked up at her and said, "I want to know something." I said. "I have been sensing something ever since I have met your brother and I was wondering," I paused. "Do you guys have demon blood flowing through your veins?" She seemed to be relieved.

She looked at the ground seeming to hesitate about her answer. "Yeah we do." She said quietly still looking at the ground. She looked up. "But please don't tell Yusuke. He doesn't know yet and if he did find out..." She waited a while until she finally said. "There's no telling what he'll do. He could go crazy with power. He's that kind of person who is used to being better than everyone.

They both jumed at the sound of an explosion in the city. They turned and ran as fast as they could and when they got there an army of demons was attacking the city. Where was the rest of the gang?

Toya: What an exciting little chapter! But now we have to worry about the hoard of demons that are attacking the city! Come back for the next chapter!


	5. When They Lost a Member

Toya: Boyfriend! Boyfriend! I've got a boyfriend!!! - But back to more serious matters... clears throat The city is now under attack by an army of demons. But who cares cause I've got a boyfriend!!!

Kurama: Comes up and smacks her on the head

Toya: What was that for?!!!!!!!!

Kurama: We should be worried about our friends! Toya turns around Well since she is being an idiot... I'm just going to say, Here is Chapter 5.

Chapter 5 

When They Lost a Member

"Yusuke!" Toya yelled out into the crowd. "Where are you? YUSUKE!"

"Hiei! Kuwabara!" Kurama yelled. He knew that she didn't care for either of them. "Where are you guys?!"

"Why are looking for the dead?" They both heard someone say from above them. They looked over at a building to see a man with red hair and dark back eyes. His figure was trim and muscular. His composure made him seem around the age of eighteen.

"You wouldn't dare kill my family!" Toya yelled. "I don't even know who you are and I already hate you!"

"My name is Tappan. I lead this little army of demons." He said. "And about killing your family, I thought that you didn't make connections with anyone so that you would't have to worry. But alas, you seem to make friends quickly. Your reputation has been ruined."

"Maybe that part, but I'm still Spirit World's greatest detective!" She yelled. "Now tell me where Yusuke is before I have to make you!"

"Alas, that would not work out little one." Tappan said. "But how about this? We'll trade for your friends' lives."

"And what would you want in return?" Toya asked.

"Your's." Tappan answered. "Your death would bring much joy to all demons."

"Not me." Kurama said. "You cannot just trade her life for anything."

"Kurama, this is my choice." Toya whispered to him. "Tappan, if you want this deal to be completed I am afraid that I must have you show them to us." She called.

"Fine." Tappan said. "Bring the prisoners." He said, and instantly three demons came dragging along Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "I believe that three lives for the price of one is a very good deal, don't you?" Tappan asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Toya asked.

"Alas, you have made a point. How can you trust your own flesh and blood?" Tappan asked.

"I am not your kind, Tappan." Toya disagreed. "I am a human."

"But again you are not." He pointed out. "You are not a demon, and yet again, you are not a human. You and your brother are just freaks."

"I am myself." Toya said. "That is all I need to know. I consider myself what I am, and I am grateful for the demon part of me because I can kill off every last one of you!" She yelled leaping towards him.

"You might not want to do that." Tappan said snapping his fingers. The little demon that was holding Yusuke held a knife to his throat. "You don't want to kill him do you?"

"You think you can just use wimps like them to make me give myself up?" Toya asked. "Kuwabaka there is a pervert. Hiei is a jerk. And Yusuke wastes his life anyway."

"But now we have someone that we know is important to you." Tappan said pointing behind her. She turned to see Kurama in chains. "Now give yourself up and we'll save them."

"You must release all of them with no harm done to them." Toya said. "If one scratch is on them I will tear you limb from limb." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

Tappan smiled and took hold of her hand. "Deal." And with that word she felt electric charges flow through her body. She could hear herself screaming. When it stopped she fell, and figured out what happened... he had a lightning demon behind her when she said that.

"You do not get to die a quick death, Jimanira. You must suffer through your torchers in front of crowds." Tappan said.

"Do not call me that." Toya said. "Do not call me what my father did." She gasped. She had just remembered something. She had not remembered it in forever. Her father died right infront of her... he was killed. That day changed her life.

A three-year-old Toya was running through the forest. Her father had told her that he had to deal with something, and that she needed to stay home. She couldn't stop herself though. She had to show him the drawing she had made of her, Yusuke, mom, and him. She had finally gotten near a clearing and she could hear her daddy's voice.

But she also her another person's voice... one she didn't know. "You have dishonored us all." The man's voice said. "Demons are not supposed to have young with humans. Those children have spoiled blood in them."

"They are still precious to me." Her father said. That scentence made her smile. "You touch one hair on their heads and I will kill you."

"They didn't commit any crimes towards us." The man said. "You did."

Toya ran forward right as the man stabbed her father right through the stomach. Toya stayed in the bushes, too afraid to move or speak. She did freeze that man's image in the back of her mind though; red hair, with dark eyes and an eighteen-year-old look to him. Many years afterwards she still heard the same cold laughter in her deepest dreams.

Tappan laughed. She knew that laugh. Why hadn't she recognized it before? "You did it." She breathed. "You killed my father." She said and fell into darkness.

Toya: Wasn't that so sad? I am so misunderstood. But now I finally have a story-plot! She must seek her revenge or die trying. I now have a poll for all of you readers... Do you think that Toya should confront Yusuke about their father? Please answer this question when you review this chapter!


End file.
